


Well Secluded

by Beth Harker (chiana606), chiana606



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/Beth%20Harker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/chiana606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magenta has a mission and the perfect disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Secluded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



There were benefits to being a domestic… not quite as many as there were to being Grand Captain of Interdimensional Security Affairs, but benefits. Before being deployed to Earth Magenta had been a tenth level sub-general with naught but her dreams of greatness. In Frank’s household she had her brother’s company and her duster -- a great tool for fucking herself backwards, forwards, and inside out and one she would surely introduce to her homeland as one of the few human inventions worth noting. The splinters it left behind, clear signs of human kind’s inferiority, nonetheless had a certain charm.

The duster also provided a gift of anonymity. She could take it into any room in the castle, use it to poke and prod any of Frank’s experiments. She was a domestic. She was _dusting_. It was her sacred assignment to clean each and every nook and cranny, no place safe from the dirt and grime of the miserable planet Earth. It was acceptable

That was how she ended up spending one afternoon behind the usually locked door of Eddie’s cryochamber. She ran the feathered ends of her duster over Eddie’s frozen face… up and down his stiff legs as she talked to Riff Raff (this was also acceptable, since it was a well known fact that all domestics were notorious gossips).

“He’s of greater use like this,” she said, thinking vaguely of Columbia’s hysterics over his disappearance. “He isn’t so hard in life.”

To prove her point she gave him a good smack between the legs with the handle of her duster. Every inch of him was as impervious as stone, and the action left in its wake a pinging sound like metal being struck.

“He will have the power to further our cause once we wake him,” said Riff Raff, caressing her cheek with the tip of his finger in a way that made Magenta feel like ice melting.

“Our enemy will be forced to take action against him,” Magenta whispered. Riff’s fingers laced with hers and she was so aware of the ecstasy to come that she could feel it down to her toes.

“Blood and scandal,” Said Riff Raff with relish. Then their elbows touched and Magenta’s gasp of rapture echoed in the icy room.

On the way out Magenta paused to make some minor changes to the room’s climate control. Eddie would thaw in a matter of days, and if her “master” responded as she thought he would, the death of yet another human would strengthen her case against him, and hasten her triumphant return to Transylvania.

On the way out of the room she collided with said master. He looked at her with disdain that she could hardly wait to openly repay.

“Very good Magenta. Now see to the Blue Room. I’ll see to your brother. The way he neglects his work is beastly.”

Frank had already pulled out his whip, and Magenta bowed deeply to hide the snarl appearing on her lips.

Riff Raff was not a domestic and did not have any set tasks to speak of. That made him an easier target, but perhaps it was for the best. It ensured that he would have the rage necessary to carry out their mission.

The sound of the whip could be heard down the hallway as Frank half pushed, half drove Riff Raff out of her sight.

He did not think to look in the cryochamber.

Magenta passed the next few minutes dusting the doorknobs and pictures hanging on the wall, before heading up to more interesting territory -- Frank’s laboratory.

She was secluded. She would see everything, and she would bring her employer to ruin. She would return to her planet for a promotion, and to lead her fellows in a Time Warp under the Transylvanian moon.


End file.
